Le chemin vers le bonheur
by CoffeeCup218
Summary: Se passe à la suite de Always. Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup, mais donné lui une chance. C'est mon premier fanfic! Rated T juste pour être sûre.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit avait été fantastique. Elle pensait que leur première fois allait être vite et passionnée compte tenu des quatre ans de tension sexuelle réfrénée. Mais elle se trompait. Il avait été tout sauf égoïste, doux et tendre, attentif à ses moindres désirs. Elle l'avait laissé contrôler et malgré le fait qu'elle ait encore un peu de misère à l'admettre, elle avait aimé ça.

Kate se tourna vers lui. Durant la nuit, elle avait bougé et tourné, de sorte qu'elle s'était retrouvée dos à lui, sa fine silhouette adossée à sa large poitrine, lui procurant un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité. Le bras de Rick était passé autour de sa taille et elle fit attention de ne pas bouger trop brusquement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et passa l'autre tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Il avait été parfait, compréhensif. Après avoir fait l'amour, ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille tout ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit parti. Elle lui avait avoué comment elle était allée appréhender un suspect sans soutien et comment lorsqu'elle s'agrippait au rebord du toit, elle n'arrivait à penser qu'à lui. Il ne l'avait pas jugé, l'avait simplement tenu dans ses bras, lui montrant qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait une entrer dans une relation avec lui, mais qu'elle avait encore peur, terriblement peur. Il lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient faire cela ensemble et que peut importe ce qui se passerait, il serait là.

Kate leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et vit que dehors, il faisait déjà jour. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder son compagnon dormir. Elle soupira. Il était tellement beau! Elle se blottit contre lui, ne laissant aucun espace contre eux. Malgré ses mots rassurants de la nuit dernière, elle était encore terrifiée de ce qu'être avec lui pouvait bien dire. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête, mais elle était sur le bon chemin. Ils allaient progresser ensemble.

Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit le fameux «je t'aime ». C'est encore trop tôt et elle n'était pas sûre. Ils avaient conclu qu'ils allaient avancer petits pas par petits pas, mais sûrement. Par contre, elle le disait tous les jours dans sa tête.

Je t'aime Rick, chuchota-t-elle

Peut-être un jour elle trouverait le courage de le lui dire quand il pourrait l'entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Pardon pour avoir tardé tant à poster un nouveau chapitre! J'ai eu quelque problème côté inspiration. En tout cas, voici le résultat. Je sais que pour l'instant, Castle est un peu absent, mais je vous promet, il sera là dans le prochain chapitre. J'avais le sentiment que ces deux premier chapitre étaient très importants. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Conversation entre Lanie et Kate. J'ai essayé de rester fidèle au personnage.**

* * *

Le restaurant Remy's était complètement bondé. Les conversations bruyantes et les rires qui fusaient de partout contribuaient à accentuer l'atmosphère quelque peu chaotique des lieux, mais cela n'enlevait rien au sentiment de chaleur et de familiarité qui s'en dégageait. Non, bien au contraire.

Dans la banquette du fond, Lanie fumait. Elle vérifiait sa montre répétitivement et regardait fixement l'entrée. Les rares fois où le serveur avait osé l'approché, la médecin légiste l'avait chassé d'un geste sec de la main et d'un commentaire peu poli. L'expression /la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles/ prenait tout son sens à ce moment précis.

Cinq autres minutes passèrent ainsi et Lanie était sur le point de s'en aller quand elle vit les portes s'ouvrir en un grand coup de vent et son amie pénétrer le restaurant. Lorsque cette dernière la repéra, elle lui sourit, mais ce sourire s'effaça vite devant la mine plus qu'effrayante de sa meilleure amie. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il y aurait eu un meurtre à reporter.

-T'es mieux de me donner une bonne excuse d'être en retard de, Lanie vérifia encore une fois sa montre, 45 minutes si tu ne tiens pas à passer les 15 prochaines en enfer, Katherine Beckett! Dis-moi, tu es passée par la Chine pour venir ici ou quoi?

Kate fit une grimace repentante

-Je m'excuse Lanie, mais le trafic était monstre! Je te jure que j'avais l'impression que tout New York était dans les rues aujourd'hui.

Lanie eu l'air peu convaincu, mais elle laissa tomber l'affaire.

-On va dire que je te pardonne cette fois, mais seulement parce que j'ai l'impression que ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vues.

BxC

Javi et moi, on s'est inquiété comme des fous quand tu as disparu pendant la surface de la Terre!

-_Javi_ et toi?

-Oh non, ma vieille, n'essaie même pas de changer de sujet! On parlera de ça après.

-Je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels et ceux d'Espo. Je ne pouvais pas encore vous parler. J'avais besoin de penser. Ce jour-là, j'ai renoncé à plus que la recherche du meurtrier de ma mère, Lanie, j'ai en même temps renoncé à ce qui m'avait défini pendant 13 ans. J'avais besoin de temps pour refaire le point sur ma vie.

-Je comprends. J'aurais probablement fait de même à ta place. J'ai une petite question par contre… Comment as-tu survécu une semaine sans rien faire et toute seule en plus?

Kate rit. Lanie avait toujours eu le don de lui remonter le moral ou de détendre l'atmosphère lorsque l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue.

-Et qui te dit que je n'avais rien fait? Ou que j'étais toute seule?

-Oh, le récit est soudainement devenu plus intéressant. Je t'en prie, continue.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel devant la prévisibilité de sa meilleure amie, mais eu un sourire en coin.

-Après avoir résigné de mon poste dans le NYPD, j'avais besoin de m'aérer un peu le cerveau. J'ai déambulé dans les rues de New York sans vraiment avoir de but. Au bout d'environ 1h, il a commencé à pleuvoir, mais je m'en fichais. Finalement, mes pieds m'ont conduit dans le parc où j'ai retrouvé Rick...

-_Rick_? interrompit Dr. Parish

-Ahem, si tu tiens à connaître la fin de l'histoire, je te suggère fortement de ne pas m'interrompre à nouveau.

Lanie grommela quelque chose qui sonnait drôlement à une excuse mêlé à un juron.

-Comme je disais, je suis arrivée au parc où j'ai parlé la première fois Rick après les trois mois qui s'était écoulé après mon shooting. Tu sais probablement qu'à ce moment-là, on était en chicane et les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais fâchée contre lui. Mais pour raccourcir l'histoire, en me balançant sur les balançoires, j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait au point de risquer sa vie, celle d'Alexis et de Martha et risquer aussi ma colère et de ne plus jamais me revoir, simplement pour que je ne meure pas.

La médecin légiste fit un son qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre un soupir d'exaspération et un soupir de soulagement.

Tu _viens_ de le réaliser? On s'est aperçu de ça depuis qu'il est revenu des Hamptons!

Kate baissa la tête. Ça leur avait pris de temps, à Castle et à elle-même pour finalement se trouver sur la même page, mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient arrivés, elle se sentait plus heureuse que jamais.

-Je me suis rendu chez lui, mais je n'avais la force de cogner à la porte alors je l'ai appelé d'abord. Il n'a pas répondu. Alors après un pathétique encouragement mental j'ai trouvé le courage de sonner et il a ouvert.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-Ben, je ne vais pas détailler toute notre conversation, mais pour résumé, on peut dire que je me suis… /jetée/sur lui.

Lanie émit un bruit qui ne pouvait être décrit autrement qu'un piaillement de joie. Elle se leva et encercla son amie dans une étreinte étouffante. Elle était tellement heureuse pour Kate! Depuis le début, elle encourageait la détective à avouer ses sentiments pour Castle et elle avait perdu beaucoup d'argent -400$-dans le pari que la station de police maintenait.

-Mais Lanie, on ne veut pas divulgué notre relation tout de suite. Rick et moi nous sommes entendus pour attendre qu'on soit stable et prêt à affronter le monde. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur ta discrétion.

Le regard de Dr. Parish s'adoucit. Elle savait combien il était important pour Beckett d'y aller lentement avec Castle. Ils avaient dû surmonter beaucoup d'obstacles pour arriver là où ils se trouvaient en ce moment et elle comprenait que Beckett veuille garder l'affaire secrète pour l'instant

-Oh chérie! Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi! Je suis ta meilleure amie après tout!

Cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'information à son avantage. Le pari à la station durait toujours et on gageait de plus en plus d'argent. Elle eut un sourire malicieux. Oui, enfin elle pourrait regagner ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Kate regarda les émotions passer dans la face de son amie avant de rouler ses yeux. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait. Elle était au courant du pari que ses collègues avaient sur le moment où Castle et elle allaient enfin être ensemble.

-Ça doit te ronger non? dit Kate, un lueur pétillante dans les yeux.

-Quoi donc? répondit une Lanie un peu confuse.

Kate se retint de rire devant la face du médecin.

-Avoir dû attendre jusqu'à maintenant pour me demander de s'il aussi bon au lit que les médias le laissent penser.

Le rire de Lanie se répercuta jusqu'au bout de la rue. À ce moment-là, Kate Beckett sentit que sa vie retrouvait peu à peu son équilibre.

* * *

**Eh bien voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je trouve qu'il devrait y avoir plus de scène comme ça entre Beckett et Lanie. **  
**Ah oui,** **j'ai presque oublié... une petite review est toujours très apprécié :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. j'espère que vous apprécierez. :) Et n'hésitez pas à appuyer le petit bouton review en bas. **

* * *

Le mois de juillet avait commencé depuis quelques jours et la chaleur dans la ville de New York était insupportable. La surutilisation de l'air climatisé avait créé des pannes d'électricité dans plusieurs secteurs de Manhattan dont celui où habitait une certaine détective Beckett.

Rick avait donc insisté qu'elle emménage chez lui en attendant que le courant revienne, bien qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui dans son loft que chez elle et que la moitié de ses affaire s'y retrouvait déjà. Malgré son besoin d'intimité, Kate n'avait pas trop rechigné, car elle se sentait à l'aise chez lui et voulait profiter des quelques semaines qu'il lui restait avait de retourner au travail pour passer plus de temps avec Castle.

- Katherine Becket! Es-tu toujours là?

Perdue dans ses pensées comme elle l'était, elle avait perdu le fil de sa conversation téléphonique et sursauta à la mention de son nom complet.

- Pardon papa, que disais-tu?

- On soupe toujours ensemble ce soir? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu Katie, tu me manques.

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- En fait, c'est un peu dernière minute, mais mon appartement est à court de courant, donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être faire ça avec la famille de Castle… Ça te dérange? Parce que si tu préfères qu'on soit seul, c'est correct, on décidera d'un restaurant et Castle ne sera pas…

Jim Beckett éclata de rire devant l'évidente nervosité de sa fille.

- C'est d'accord ma chérie. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. On se voit dans quelques heures alors. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. À tantôt.

* * *

KATE, KATE!

Castle sortit en trombe de son bureau lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il avait l'air tellement excité et heureux, Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Black Pawn m'a offert de prolonger mon contrat! Une somme d'argent ridiculement élevée pour quatre autres Nikki Heat. Je dois juste aller signer quelques papiers. Je reviens bientôt, je te promets. Je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

La détective n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà parti. Elle soupira. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse pour lui- ça lui donnait l'excuse parfaite pour continuer à enquêter avec elle- mais Beckett avait pensé avoir le temps de relaxer un peu, se blottir dans ses bras. Maintenant, elle était prise à cuisiner toute seule.

* * *

Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine depuis une bonne demi-heure, son iPhone dans son dock, Katy Perry beuglant les paroles de _E.T._par les haut-parleurs lorsque Alexis entra.

- Ah Kate… Bonjour. Mon père n'est pas avec vous?

- Non, il est partit signer son contrat. Il pensait sûrement t'envoyer un texto en chemin, mais il a oublié son cellulaire dans le bureau.

Kate observa la jeune femme malaisée. Elle non plus ne savait plus où se mettre. Alexis avait été très heureuse lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était ensemble bien qu'absolument dégouté-Dieu, elle rougissait encore en pensant exactement à /comment/ elle l'avait découvert- mais il y avait toujours un froid entre elles, un petit néant qui semblait infranchissable. Et Kate comprenait les réserves de la fille de Castle. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Castle était tout ce qu'elle avait et voir son père souffrir pendant 4 ans à cause de sa muse ne pouvait lui inspirer confiance.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

- Tu te proposes? Parce que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour couper les légumes.

- Ok, je m'y mets.

- Merci

Kate attendit quelques minutes avant de rajouter.

- En passant, tutoie-moi. Tu me fais sentir vieille.

La jeune rousse rit, mais son rire avait un quelque chose de forcé. Beckett soupira. La journée promettait d'être longue en enfer.


End file.
